Shiro Yoshida
' Shiro Yoshida', also known by the codename Sunfire, is a Class 4 Japanese mutant and a member of the X-Men. Biography After Shiro Yoshida's mother died of radiation poisoning when he was a young child, he was raised by his father and uncles to hate the West and seek for a return to Japan's imperial days. After years of training, Shiro took the codename Sunfire and began attacking America until the X-Men intervened. Realizing the error in his ways, Shiro killed his uncle and returned to Japan, only to find that he was now a social outcast for dishonoring his father. He fled to the slums of Tokyo and began a life of crime, until he was sent to attack an American cargo ship. This attack was, again, stopped by the X-Men. Following this event, Shiro decided to join the X-Men, hoping to make up for his past crimes. Appearance and Personality Appearance *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 175 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Black *'Skin:' Tan Personality Sunfire has been described as a "personality chameleon" as he tends to take on the personality traits of the people he is with at any time. This stems from being raised to hate the West and all Americans, making it awkward for him to interact with people who he was taught to have an intense hatred for. Relationships *Saburo Yoshida (father) † *Mitsuko Yoshida (mother) † *Tomo Yoshida (paternal uncle) † *Shingen Harada I (maternal uncle) † *Leyu Yoshida (paternal half-sister) *Mariko Yoshida (paternal cousin) *Keniuchio Harada (maternal cousin) *Shingen Harada II (maternal first cousin once-removed) Powers and Abilities Powers Solar Radiation Absorption: Sunfire's mutant powers enable him to absorb solar radiation to generate plasma through an unknown biochemical process. When Sunfire generates plasma, it is released from his entire body, giving him the appearance of having a body composed of plasma-like flames. With concentration, he is able to project the flames he generates as powerful blasts of energy or radiate extreme heat from his body. By releasing tremendous amounts of heat, he is able to protect himself from oncoming projectiles since bullets, knives, etc. will simply melt with exposure to such extreme heat. Sunfire is able to use his ability to generate super-heated air currents that are strong enough to push him through the air, enabling him to fly. This super-heated air is visible as a trail of flame behind Sunfire, making him unable to fly in secret. The upper limit to the speeds at which Sunfire can fly is not yet known. Sunfire is always automatically protected from the heat and radiation he emits by a short-range psionic force field which comes into being whenever he uses his powers or is exposed to radiation; thus, this field protects him from damage from the plasma and heat he generates, as well as radiation, plasma, and heat from outside sources. Familial Power Immunity: Sunfire is unaffected by the powers of his sister, Sunpyre. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Sunfire is highly trained in karate, Japanese Samurai swordsmanship, and kendo. Category:Mutants Category:Class 4 Category:X-Men